


You're a Blessing

by PrincessLocket



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Buddyfightshipweek2020, Day 3 | Touch, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: ((Based off the prompt, Touch for TasuGao Week))Tasuku and Gao enjoying each others company under a tree with the setting sun
Relationships: Mikado Gaou/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You're a Blessing

Tasuku sat under the shade of a tree, gently carding his fingers through a mix of red and purple hair as he stared at the distant setting sun. The sky was bathed in glorious blends of hues circling the sun. Pink blurred against orange, while orange bled into different shades of yellows, greens, and blue. It was a beautiful sight, to say the least, but nothing could truly compare to such beauty other than the boy accompanying him.

Gao was laying just beside him, his head rested on Tasuku’s lap, breathing softly against the gentle winds that blew in from time to time. Tasuku smiled as his fingers smoothed over several strands of hair that would poke up whenever the wind blew too strong. Though he knew the action would only last a few moments before he would inevitably have to go back in to smooth them down again, Tasuku continued to card his fingers through Gao’s hair.

He liked being with Gao. Gao just made everything feel easy, especially now, considering how the young sun fighter was sleeping on his lap without a care in the world.

Tasuku glanced a look down to where the boy’s head was rested, his hand stilling for a moment before he reached for a small pink flower that had somehow made its way into Gao’s hair. Tasuku picked the flower out to examine it, twirling it around in between his fingers to get a better look at it. The flower looked like any normal kind of pink flower that grew during the spring and summers, but what confused Tasuku was how it had made its way into Gao’s hair in the first place. Surely he would have felt the flower while he was running his hands through Gao’s hair. But, what if it had just been carried in by the wind right before he had turned his attention to Gao? That made sense, right?

Tasuku shook his head and decidedly placed the flower behind Gao’s exposed ear. He then leaned forward to press a feather-light kiss to Gao’s temple.

Gao stirred, causing Tasuku to still in his actions, his face hovering just inches away from Gao’s. He held his breath as he watched golden eyes flutter open, blinking away the last remains of sleep, before they narrowed in confusion, and then finally softened in realization at what was happening. Gao smiled, giggling in amusement when he brought a hand up to cup the side of Tasuku’s cheek, causing the other to blush profusely.

“Hey,” Gao whispered with the passing wind.

“Hi.” Tasuku greeted back, his hand moved to place itself on top of Gao’s own. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, actually, but…” Gao brought his free hand up to place it behind blue hair. “I’d be even better if you…” Golden eyes glanced a look down before shyly looking away.

Taking the hint, Tasuku leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to Gao’s lips. His hand tightened over the hand that was curling and uncurling against his cheek, causing it to still. The corners of Gao’s lips curved at the edges when he felt Tasuku start to pull away. His eyes opened to find the other hovering over him with a playful look in his eyes, which was the only warning he got before Tasuku leaned forward to pepper him with soft kisses.

A kiss to the forehead, a peck on the lips, a flurry of kiss along both cheeks, until finally, Tasuku wrapped his arms around Gao, holding him close.

“You’re a blessing, you know that, right?”

The gasp Gao gave out only caused Tasuku to tighten his hold on the other.

“Maybe? But that’s only because you’re here with me.” Gao smiled as he tried to return the hug as best as he could from his position on the ground.

The two remain in their little embrace until the sun had dipped far enough under the horizon to where it was out of sight before they made any effort to get up. Gao was the first to move, seeing as he was still on Tasuku’s legs, he propped himself up into a sitting position and proceeded to scoot back until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Gao then leaned his head to rest on Tasuku’s shoulder and sighed happily when he felt the other lean against him as well. Being the one to always go that extra mile when they were alone together, Tasuku intertwined his fingers with Gao’s. He relished in the soft squeeze the other gave him before lifting their hands to his lips.

Gao stared in wonder at what the other was going to do. Several different conclusions came to his mind, but none of them could have predicted how Tasuku would press a kiss to each of his knuckles and then give his hand a gentle squeeze as if to say, “I love you.” This was nearly enough to make Gao groan at the sweetness of the other. He returned the gesture with a squeeze of his own and leaned even further against Tasuku’s side. Yes, he loved Tasuku too.

**Author's Note:**

> Alola! I hope you all liked this short fic. I had originally intended to draw today's prompt, but I was kind of hit with some art block and took to writing this instead.


End file.
